Callen's secret
by carson34
Summary: What happens when Callen meets a new girl? Will he fall in love with her and her son?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write this storyline a long time ago. I hope that you like this first chapter of this storyline. I am going to try to post two chapters for the first couple of weeks of this storyline since it's going to be so long. This storyline is going to be posted on Saturday and Tuesdays, I might try to post more then that.

Character summary:

Callen: Still working at NCIS

Marissa: mother to Lucas. Working at NCIS part-time and being at home for the other days.

Lucas: son of Marissa with her ex-husband. Lucas spends time with his father about two weekends of the year and the rest of the time he is with his mother. He is 2 months old

* * *

Chapter one

Callen's POV

I just walked into the headquarters to find this new girl starting her first day of work. I had to admit that I really was into this new girl and wanted to get to know her. I was not playing attention when I accidentally bumped into her while she was walking to Hetty's office.

"I am sorry for bumping into you." I said to her while I make sure that she is okay.

"It's okay." She responded back to me as she straighten out her paperwork.

"that's good." I responded back to her.

"What is your name?" She asked me.

"G Callen but most people just call me Callen. I am a head of the agents that go undercover." I responded to her. "What is your name?"

"Marissa" She revealed to him

* * *

Marissa's POV

After my first day at work, I got to my apartment and just took off my shoes since my ex-husband has our son. I decided to take a bath and just relaxed. I text his father to make sure that he is okay.

"Hey, how is my little boy doing?" I asked in the text message.

"He's doing good. I can tell that he misses mommy." He responded back to me.

We had gotten sepearted about two months into my pregnancy and filed for divorce right as I reached five months when we found out that we were going to do have a little boy. The divorce was good for all of us and his parents still are in my life. I sometime missed him as he was in my life almost every day for two years. I just hope that he can find someone that makes him happy.

* * *

Callen's POV

I hope that Marissa is having a peaceful night at her house because I can't get her out of my mind. I wonder if my future has something to do with her. Today during the case that we were in she was with me so that I could keep an eye on her and keep her safe. Sam was working with Kensi and Deeks.

I decided to text her and see what she was doing tonight and if she wanted to go and get a bite to eat somewhere.

"hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?" I asked her. It took a couple of minutes to get a response back from her.

"I am kinda done for tonight. I just want to climb into bed and sleep." She responded to me. "Maybe we could it tomorrow before I have to get my son from my ex."

"Yeah that's fine. Just let me know when." I responded to her. I could not believe that she has a son. She did not look like she had a baby before. It's going to be interesting on how much I learn about her.

* * *

Marissa's POV

I was worried the minute that I told Callen that I have a child. I was not sure that I was going to get a response back from him but I did. I started to smile the minute that I saw what he said. I just started to relax and just enjoy the rest of my night. I climbed into bed ready to start tomorrow after getting much need rest.

The next morning, I woke up to find a text message from Callen asking if we could do lunch. I responded that was fine right as my doorbell started to ring. I get out of bed and walked to the front door to find my ex-husband standing there with our son.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"He just missed mommy really bad and would not stop crying for me or grandma." He responded to me.

"It's okay. Come here buddy." I said as I took our son from him. This was going to be interesting when I go and have lunch with Callen today. I was not expecting to have Lucas when I started my first date with Callen with but we are just going to have to work through it.

"So what is with this job that I heard that you started yesterday?" He asked me.

"I really enjoyed it. I just started yesterday but I am only doing it three days a week and then staying home with Lucas the other two days. Who knows maybe when Lucas is about three, I will go to full time if I still work there." I responded to him.

"That's good. I am happy for you." He revealed to me.

"Thank you." I said back to him

"I will see you guys later." He responded to us as I sat on the couch with Lucas.

"Okay." I responded to him. I watched him leaving the house and I knew that I needed to text Callen and tell him that he is gonna meet my son if he is okay with that. I just hoped that he is because I really want someone to be there for me and my son. It's time that I moved on just like Lucas's dad has. It's been almost a year since I have been divorced and I haven't been on a date yet.

* * *

Author Note: Alright let me know what you think about this first chapter by reviewing this storyline. Please come and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am going to try have the second chapter out by this afternoon depending on how much I have written.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you all for reading this first chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing the first chapter. I am going to try to update this storyline about three or four days a week until I feel that we are finished with this storyline.

Chapter two

Callen's POV

I was getting ready for the date when Marissa sent me a text letting me know that she would have to bring her little boy. I did not know what to think since I don't know how old her son was. I responded back to her saying that I don't have a problem with her bringing along. I would love to meet him. I waited for her to text me back and let me know what her response is. She had said fine and they were going to finished getting ready to go.

Marissa's POV

I could not wait for Callen to meet my son. I knew that there was going to be some good time ahead for us and we had to work through them. I knew that if this relationship blossom then, Callen would have to meet my ex-husband because he would be part of Lucas's life as long as we were together. I put Lucas in his car seat and headed to get into the car. I headed to go over to the place that Callen was going to meet us at. I smiled when I saw him already there. I watched him over to my car and helped out with getting Lucas out of my car. I really hoped that Lucas would not cry at Callen since he had never seen him before. We walked into the place and the woman that went to seat the couple mistaken Lucas as Callen's son.

"So what do you think of my son?" I asked him hoping to get his honest opinion.

"He seems to like me. I wonder how much his mom likes me?" He responded to me.

"Well as far as I can say this if you hurt me then I am gonna killed you." I revealed to him.

Callen's POV

When Marissa told me that I knew that she was seriously about going to have me killed so I was not going to test her at all. We had a really good lunch and then went back to the beach to enjoy some more time together.

Marissa's POV

Our lunch date ended up being all day date which I don't mind it. Callen made sure that we would stop so I could feed Lucas with my cover. He keeps during in a different way every time that I feed the baby.

"You don't have to keep turning around." I told him.

"Sorry, I am just trying to make sure that you have the privacy that you need while you are feeding him." He responded to me.

"I have a cover on so that way it would matter if you were looking at me or the baby feeding." I told him trying to get him to talk to me.

"okay." He said as he finally turned around and looked at me. "So what do you think of our date?"

"it's going pretty good." I responded back to him.

**Three months later**

Marissa's POV

It's been about three months since we started to date and I already know that Lucas and I love Callen. Lucas smiles when he see Callen. Callen comes over to the house about every night. We still have not told Hetty about our relationship yet. Callen had brought over some flowers and chocolate.

"I so love you right now." I told him.

"I love you too." He responded back to me as he gave me a small kiss.

**Six months later**

Callen's POV

Marissa and I have been dating for the past six months and we have been doing really good. Today Marissa's ex has her son and that means that we can grabbed a late dinner and movie. I was really exicted for tonight's date. I had something planned. I know what she is going to be little surprised about this but I think that we are worth taking this next step. I pulled up to find Lucas's father sitting in the driveway waiting for Marissa to bring out Lucas. I got out of my car and walked towards the front door.

"So you must be Greg?" He asked me.

"Yes I am. What is your name?" I asked him.

"Marcus." Marcus responded to me. "So you have Marissa happy now."

"yes, She makes me happy." I responded to him.

We were too busy in our chat not to hear Marissa coming out with Lucas. Lucas started to smile when he saw me. I could tell that Marcus was not happy about it since the fact that he could see his son being happy around me. He took Lucas out of her hands.

"We need to talk about this custody agreement." He said to her.

"Why?" I asked her ex-husband.

"Because why doesn't my son smile when he sees me. He only smiles when he sees you." He responded to me.

"I am not trying to take place of you in his life." I responded to him.

"it's okay. Marissa, we are still going to talk about this." He revealed to her.

"okay." she responded back to him as she gave him a small hug and gave Lucas a kiss.

Right after, the boys had left and we walked back into the house. We just hanged out in the house for a little bit before heading for our date. I was really getting excited to asked her about this. They ate their dinner and right as it got time for deserts, I finally got the courage to asked her to be mine for the rest of their lives.

"Marissa, I know that we have only been dating for the past six months and it seems that we are moving fast but I am very much in love with you and Lucas and I want to wake up to you every single morning that is if you will let." I said to her. "Will you marry me?"

Marissa's POV

I can't beleive that Callen just asked me to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. This is a big choice that affects both me and Lucas and I need to do what is best for him.

"Yes, I will marry you." I responded back to him. I knew that I made the right choice.

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading this second chapter and I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. Please come and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will be back with another new chapter on either Monday or Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. Thank you for reading this chapter and let me know what you think of this chapter.

Chapter three

Two months later

Callen's POV

I wanted to talked to Marcus about keeping Lucas on the day of the wedding. I knew that he might have a problem with it but I also knew that I make Lucas and Marissa happy. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Marcus's number.

"Hey Marcus, I was wondering if you would want to have lunch with me and talk about Lucas and Marissa." I asked him.

"Sure where at?" He asked me.

"Let's do A&W?" I responded to him

"That sounds like a plan." He responded to me. "I'll bring Lucas with me since you and Marissa have him tonight."

"Okay. I'll let Marissa know that I am going to pick him up." I told him.

"Alright I will see you later." He responded to me.

About an hour later, I walked into the A&W place that I was going to meet Marcus and Lucas.

"So we need to figure out who is going to have Lucas on his first birthday." Marcus revealed to me.

"I know that Marissa wants her son on his birthday and our wedding day." I responded back to him.

"I don't have a problem with you guys having Lucas on his birthday and your wedding day. I would want to have my son an extra night to make up the two days that I would miss." Marcus responded as Marissa walked over to us.

Lucas started jumping when he saw his mom. I looked over to see her.

"So what are you guys talking about?" She asked as she picked up Lucas from his seat. I moved over so she could sit down with Lucas.

"We were talking about Lucas's first birthday and our wedding day. He said that he would not mind letting us have Lucas on his birthday and our wedding day if he could have him for an extra day." I revealed to her catching her up on our talk.

"I was going to see if he wanted to take him while we are on our honeymoon which would give him about two weeks of extra time with Lucas if we could get him for the other two days." She said to us. I knew that she was getting upset about it but I hope that she would just relax.

"Babe, just calm down. We want to make sure that everything is working out." I told her.

Marissa's POV

I can't believe that Callen and Marcus are meeting behind my back about my son. I wished that they would have come to me and talk to me about it together. I got up and left the area with Lucas.

Callen's POV

I paid for the lunch and headed to find Marissa and Lucas. I knew that she was upset about what happen but I was hoping that she would let me explain on what is going on before she overact. I did this to surprise her and not do it as a way of hurting her. I know that she has the right to be upset because he is her son. I walked into the house to find her sitting there.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked her.

"I put him down for a nap. Why do you want to know? So you can take my son and have a meeting with my ex-husband." She responded back to me.

"I understand that you are upset but let me explain on what is going on." I revealed to him.

"Okay you have a chance to talk." She revealed back to him.

"Okay, I wanted to asked Marcus to see if he would let us have Lucas for our wedding. He is the one that came up with the idea for the birthday." I responded back to her. "I love both of you so much and I don't want to see you hurt."

"okay." She responded back to me as I give her a small smile.

Author Note: That is the end of this chapter and I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and I would love to chat with you on there if you would follow me on there. I will see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I meant to have this chapter posted on Thursday but I was not feeling the best yesterday. It turns out that the kids got food poising from the school and of course then I get sick from it. I have a full-blown cold now. Thank you for reading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Marissa's POV

I can't believe that my little boy is turning one. A lot of things have changed since he was born and I can't believe that we made it through a year. I did not hear Callen walking into the room.

"Hey so I have his birthday cake." He said to me.

"Okay thank you." I responded back to him as he gave me a small kiss.

"I can't believe that he is turning one." He revealed to me. The past nine months of our relationship is going really going good.

"I know that. I can't believe that he is turning one year old. We have about one more week until our wedding and I can't believe that either." I responded back to him.

I had a secret that I was keeping from him but I did not want to tell him until the week after my son's birthday. I did not want to take away from his birthday. I just hoped that Callen doesn't notice anything.

Callen's POV

I know that there is something going on with Marissa and it's making me nervous. I have heard her get sick almost all this week and I am starting to think that it has something more to do with Lucas's birthday party. I decided to try to ask her about soon after giving her some time and talk to me about it.

Marissa's POV

It's been two days and now it time for Lucas's birthday party. I am really excited to know that there is going to be another baby in our house by the time that he is two. This morning, I felt something was a little off and so I went to the bathroom. I noticed that there is a lot of blood and I am getting worried. I am only eight weeks pregnant with this baby. I dialed my doctor's number and waited for her to answer. I answer all of her questions and my fears are confirmed. I did miscarried the baby. I need to talk to Callen about this.

"Hey, G. Can we talk about something?" I asked him as he walked into the bedroom.

"Sure what about?" He responded to me.

"Last week, I found out that I was pregnant with our baby. This morning, I think that I miscarry the baby." I revealed to him. I started to cry the minute that he wrapped his arms around me. I knew that he was upset, I lost the baby.

"It's going to be okay." He said to me as he gave me a small kiss.

Birthday party

No one's POV

The birthday party was going really good and everyone was having fun with the birthday. Marcus came to the birthday party and helped out a lot. Callen kept looking at Marissa to make sure that she was okay. They opened the birthday presents.

Callen's POV

It was nice to have everyone over celebrating the birthday. I could not believe that Lucas was one and that I was supposed to have my own little one but I knew that it was hard for Marissa about losing the baby. We said goodbye to everyone as they left the house. I could tell that Marissa wanted to helped me clean up but I wanted to make sure that she rest for a bit.

"babe, why don't you rest?" I asked her.

"sweetie, I am fine. I want to help cleaning up from Lucas's birthday party." She responded to me.

"You need to rest." I responded to her.

"Okay. Love you." She revealed to me.

"I love you too." I told her with a small kiss. I lead her to the couch and helped her laid down. I got the whole house all clean up by the time that Lucas woke up from his nap.

Marissa's POV

It was hard putting Lucas to bed and now I am in my bath. I normally make sure that I put him down before the bath since that way I spending time with my son rather then having my "me time" and leaving him with Callen. I heard him knocking on the front door.

"hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I am okay. I was so excited to meet the baby that I was carrying." I revealed to him.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked me.

"I was going to tell you soon." I responded to him. "I was going to tell you on the night of our wedding."

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I figured that I was going to have more words on chapter five of this storyline. Thank you for the past reviews that I have gotten. I should hopefully have two updates tomorrow on this storyline. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you thought of this storyline. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and I would love to chat all the time. Don't forget to check out my other storylines for NCIS:LA that I have going. The only storyline that I have for NCIS:LA is the season storyline that I am going to try to make sure that I get it done before Tuesday so what happen last weekend doesn't happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I'm working on a sequel to a father in her life but it won't be up for a while. I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline.

Chapter five

Callen's POV

I did not understand why it was going to take her about a week to tell me that my child was on the way. I was kinda of mad at her about it but I did not want to hold it against her.

"Callen, Please don't be mad." She responded to me.

"I am not mad at you all." I revealed to her as I gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She told me.

We climbed into bed and started to fall asleep. The next morning, we had a lot of things to do for the wedding and we need to make sure that we got everything done today.

Marissa's POV

I was getting ready for the day when I heard my cell phone going off. It was the hospital. I don't know what is going on so I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Marissa, I am calling on the behalf of your doctor to tell you that we need to make an appointment to make sure that you did actually miscarry the baby. When are you available to come in?" She asked me.

"I can come in after I dropped off my son with his father." I responded to her.

"and what time is that?" She asked me.

"I have to be dropped him off in about an hour." I revealed to her.

"Alright we will see you soon." She responded back to me.

I hanged up the phone and finished getting ready. I went to Lucas's bedroom and got him ready. Callen walked into the bedroom right after me.

"Good morning." He said as he gave me a small kiss.

"Good morning. My doctor called and said that she wants to me right after we dropped him off at Marcus." I revealed to him. "I wanted to see if you want to come with me."

"Of course I want to go with you." He responded to me.

We finished getting everyone ready, we head out the door and head to Marcus's house. We get back into the car and head to the doctor's office.

Callen's POV

I am really nervous that the doctor is going to say for that she did lose the baby. I really hoped that she did not and the bleeding that she had yesterday was just her body getting used to being pregnant again.

Marissa's POV

I know what he is hoping for and I don't know if that is possible because I know when I am pregnant and when I am not. I don't feel that I am not pregnant. I was waiting for the doctor to call us back in the room.

Callen's POV

We were both waiting for the doctor to come back into the room. I breathe in deeply and knew that there was a chance that there would be going to have to be sad times.

"It's going to be okay." I said to her as I took her hand in mine.

"This is just hard to deal with." She responded to me.

"What if the blood that you had yesterday was nothing? What if our baby is still alive?" I asked her.

"I know where you are getting at but there is only a small chance that the baby is alive." She responded.

I don't know why she is being so negative right now. There is a chance that our baby is still growing inside of her and now she is acting that there is no baby at all. I don't know what's gotten into her.

"babe, there is still a chance that the baby is fine." I said trying to reassure her that the baby had a chance to make it through it.

"Well don't get your hopes up." She respond back to me.

The doctor walked into the room with a smile on her face. I was really hoping for good news about this. I watched her sit down and wait for her to tell us what is going on.

"So I have some good new and some bad news." She said to us.

Marissa's POV

When the doctor said that she has good and bad news. I am little worried what she had to say so I tighten my hand around my husband's.

"You are still expecting a child. It turned out that you were pregnant with twins and one of them did not survive. I am sorry about the loss however you are still pregnant with your second child, Marissa." The doctor revealed to us.

I am shocked that we are still expecting out our child. We walked out of the hospital with this news and we are clearly still in shocked. I can feel Callen's eyes on my stomach. We got all the planning that we needed to get done and headed home where we celebrated the news about the new baby.

The next morning

Marissa's POV

I woke up the next morning and I did not feel Callen anywhere near me. I could smell something coming from the kitchen. I got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning babe." I said to him as he gave me a small kiss.

"Good morning. Do you want some breakfast?" He asked me.

"Sure." I revealed back to him as he gave me another kiss.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I feel a little better then I did yesterday and Thursday. Thank you for reading this chapter. I am going to try to have chapter six. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: It's time for another chapter of this storyline and I hope that you like this chapter. Thank you for all that have reviewed the past five chapters.

Chapter six

* * *

Callen's POV

It was time for the wedding and I could tell that Marissa was not feeling the best this morning. Lucas was being a little boy who only wanted mommy and nothing that I did could calm him. I decided to text Marissa to see if I could bring Lucas to her and she said that I could. I walked into the room with Lucas.

"hey babe. I am just happy that I don't get to see you in your dress until we walk down the aisle." I said to her.

"It's okay. I just guessed that this little boy missed mommy too much." She responded to me as she took her son.

"I guess so. He is not the only one that missed mommy. I did too." I revealed back to her as I gave her a small kiss.

"Did you bring his outfit with you?" She asked me with a small smile.

"Yeah." I responded back to her as I handed the bag to her. I left after giving her a small kiss and then heading back to the place that I am getting ready to go.

* * *

Marissa's POV

I can't believe that we are getting married today. Lucas is doing better since Callen dropped him off. He is playing with his toys until we decided to get him ready for the wedding. I get myself ready with the help of my bridesmaids. We head over and get the pictures done. I was so excited to be married to Callen. Nell was holding Lucas and he was happy to be there with him.

They walked down the church when they are finished taking pictures. The ceremony is underway with all of their friends and family.

* * *

Two days later

Callen's POV

I love being married but I know that Marissa is missing her little boy. We still have many more days here. I can't believe that we have been married for two days now.

"I love you." I said to her as I gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." She responded to me. I had put my hand on her stomach.

"You, Lucas, and the baby are the world to me." I revealed to her.

"You are my world too." She said back to me as her phone rings and it's from Marcus. "We should get that incase it's about Lucas."

I handed her the phone and she put it on speaker so that way I could hear what was going on.

"Marissa?" The person asked on the phone. Neither of us knew who it was.

"yes, who is this?" She asked.

"I am a nurse. We have your son in the hospital. Your ex-husband was killed in a car accident this morning. We need you to come and get your son." The nurse said.

"Alright, I will be there as soon as I can." She responded to the nurse. I pulled out my cell phone to see if I can get Hetty to lend us the jet considering that we are in Hawaii now. I told her what happen with Marcus and she said that she was bringing the jet.

* * *

Marissa's POV

I knew that there was something going on when the nurse called me and told me that my ex-husband had died. Hetty had managed to get us the jet and now we are sitting on the plane trying to get through to LA. I felt that we could not be there fast enough.

"I just hoped that Lucas is okay." I said to him.

"He will be okay." He responded to me. "We will make sure of it."

I moved over to him and he wraps his arms around me making sure that I was okay. He knew that it was hard on me. We finally make it to LA when I get another call from the nurse saying that we need to get Lucas now. It was about twenty-minute drive from the airport to the hospital where I start looking for my son. I walked over to the nurse station.

"Hi, I am looking for my son, Lucas." I said to the nurse.

"He's up on the top floor." the nurse told me as we start walking towards the elevators.

* * *

Callen's POV

I could not believe that my wife was having to go through this. I knew how much she cared about Marcus and now he was gone.

"Babe, it's going to be okay." I said to her as I gave her a small kiss on the head. We found Lucas who was screaming his lungs off. Marissa went to picked up the little boy and calm him down. We took him down and tried to get him calm down enough to go to sleep. Marissa had to hold him almost for about an hour before putting him in his crib.

"He's going to be okay." I said to her.

"I know. I am just sorry that he is gone and we had to cut our honeymoon short. I need you to find out what happen to Marcus." She responded to me. She knew about my job and she knew that I would find out what happen to her ex.

* * *

Author Note: The first week of April is going to be very busy for me and so we are going to only have two chapters of this storyline new for that week. I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. I hope that you have a great week and I will see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I have to say that this week has been nuts. Between the house flooding and my dog peeing on my bed this morning. I am going to try to get this chapter out soon for you all. I might hit 7,000 tweets. I can't believe that.

Chapter seven

Marissa's POV

It's been three days since Marcus's death and we are trying to keep Lucas calm. Today is Marcus's funeral and I really don't want my son there. I decided to call Michelle to see if she will take him. I pull out my phone and dial Michelle's number. She answers after a couple of rings.

"Hello." She answered the phone.

"Hi Michelle, it's Marissa. I wanted to asked you if you would not mind taking Lucas for a couple hours since I really don't think that it's the best idea to take him to the funeral. Would you mind?" I asked her in the phone.

"No I don't mind. I was actually getting ready to call you about it. I know from what Sam said to me that he's having a hard time since his dad's death. What time are you thinking about dropping him off?" She responded back to me.

"I might have Callen dropped him off since I have to go over there a little early." I told her.

"You can always bring him over now and headed over there." She responded back to me.

Callen's POV

I am sitting at my desk just thinking about how my life is going to change since the fact that now I am going to be a father. I can't believe how strong my wife is since Marcus's death. I decided that I wanted to see what Marissa wants to do about Lucas and seeing if I can adopt him. I know that it might be too soon but I know from the talk that I had with Marcus before his death about if something happens to him, what I could do for my step-son. I did not hear Sam walking into the area.

"I got a called from my wife." He started to say. I was not paying attention to what he was saying. "G."

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked him.

"I got a called from my wife." He repeated back to me.

"What about?" I asked him.

"I guess from what my wife said to me is that Marissa asked her to take Lucas so that way he doesn't have to go that." He responded to me.

"Thank you for taking care of him for us." I told him

"Your welcome. I know from what you were telling me is that he was having a hard time with Marcus being gone." He responded back to me.

I get up and headed home to picked up Lucas since I figure that she would want me to take him over there. When I got home there was no one there. I got change quickly so I could go find my family. I head back to car when I get a text from my wife.

"Hey just so you know, I am helping his mom set up for the funeral today and that I took Lucas to Michelle's house." She text me. I am glad that she is safe.

"Do you want me to meet you there now?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." She responded to me in the message.

"Alright, I will be there soon." I told her back.

"Okay. I love you." She revealed to me.

"I love you too." I responded back to her.

Marissa's POV

I walked into the room after dropping my son off at my best-friend. I said Marcus's mom and dad as they walked into the room.

"Hey, how's Lucas doing?" She asked me.

"He's doing good." I responded back to her. "He's missing his daddy and you guys. I just need to make sure that he is okay before then letting you see him."

"He's our grandson and we have the right to see him." She responded to me.

"I know but I am his mom and I need to make sure that he is okay before anything more happens." I revealed back to him.

I can't wait to see Callen because I need him right now. I just saw photos of Marcus and our son together. I am happy Lucas got this time with his dad. I just don't want my son to live without his dad or Callen. I am thankful that Callen is in our life. I smiled the minute that I saw my husband coming into the room. I ran up to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No. I was looking through some photos of him with Lucas and got me thinking about how my son is not going to know his father." I cried into his shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay." He said to me. "I am always there for you guys no matter what happens between us."

"I love you so much." I said to him.

"I love you too." He responded to me.

We tried to get through the funeral and it was hard. We head home but not before picking up my little boy. I am so glad that he was not there to see his dad buried since I knew that it was going to be hard on me. Right after we put Lucas down for the night, I climbed into the bath and waiting for him to come in and talk to me.

"hey so you got a call by Marcus's mom." He told me.

"What about?" I asked hoping that they did not say anything about Lucas to Callen.

"They said that you are refusing to let them see Lucas." He responded to me.

"I told them that he needs time to be with me to heal over his father's death. Do you not remember what was going on with Marcus died? We had many nights of no sleep because of it." I told him.

"I understand what you are saying but they have the right to see them." He argued back. I know that he is right but I stopped talking to him and get in the shower. I heard him walking out of the bathroom and storms out of the bedroom. I hate fighting with my husband but I need to do what's best for my son right now.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. So much has gotten on this week that it's been insane and now I am trying to work on chapter eight and get it posted today. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: It's time for another chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter. Thank you for reading the past seven chapters of this storyline. I was going to ask you if you want to see Callen to adopt Lucas in the later chapters.

Chapter eight

Callen's POV

I can see where my wife is coming from but I know that Marcus's parents do have the right to see their grandson. I just don't want to cause anymore issues in my marriage. I know how Marissa feels now. She needs to make sure that her son is safe so I grabbed my keys so I can go talk to Marcus's mom. I walked into the restaurant that I was going to meet her. She was already here.

"Where's Lucas?" She asked me.

"He's at home with Marissa who is going to be mad that I came and met you." I responded to her. "She wants to make sure that he's sleeping through the night again."

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Lucas stopped sleeping through the night the night that his dad died. Marissa doesn't want you to be up during all hours of the night with him." I revealed as my phone starts to ring. I looked at the caller id and find that it was Marissa.

"Who is it?" She asked me.

"my wife. I have to answer it." I responded as I picked up the phone and answer it. Marissa was really upset over me taking off. I told her that I will be home soon but she told me not to bother to come home. I hanged up the phone and left the table to see if I could go home and talk to her about what's really bugging. I know that she's pregnant and it might be her hormones that are doing this.

Marissa's POV

I am pissed off at Callen for going to meet Marcus's mom. I know that he just wants to help but he really should let worry about her. I heard Callen pulled up and I decided to let him come in and talk about what's going on. He walked into the house to find me sitting on the couch.

"I get that you are mad at me for going to his parents but I wanted to make sure that they knew what was going on with Lucas. I told his mom that it was because Lucas is not sleeping through the night." Callen revealed to me.

I started to think that I did overacted on what he was doing. He was looking out for the best thing my son.

"Thank you." I told him. "I am sorry that I overacted on what you were doing. I love you." I responded as I got up to give him a kiss.

"let's go to bed. It's been a long day." He said to me as he walked me upstairs. He knew that in the middle of the night, Lucas is going to wake us up. Around 2am, I get woken up by my little boy crying, I get out of bed and walk to his room. I saw my son bleeding. "G!"

Callen came running into the room and saw the blood on Lucas. He picked him up and took him into the bathroom to find where Lucas was bleeding.

"What are you doing? We need to take him to the hospital." I told him.

"We just need to find where he is bleeding from and tried to stop it." He responded to me.

"No we need to go to the hospital." I told him as I heard my son start to scream louder.

"babe you need to calm down and let me try to find where he is cut from and let me try to stop the bleeding." He told me. I watched him look around.

"Alright we need to go to the hospital. I can't find where he is cut." He said as he picked up Lucas and we headed to Callen's car. I climbed into the back of the car and we headed to the hospital where we were check in. The doctor called us back and he check Lucas over.

"We need to admit him for the night." Doctor revealed to us. I started to cry.

"It's going to be okay." Callen said as he wrapped his arms around me trying to give me some peace while we watch my little boy start crying.

"it's going to be okay." Doctor said to my son trying to calm him down.

Author Note: I am hoping to have a little more chapters next week then I did this week. I have dentist tomorrow and might try to get another chapter out. I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you review this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I tried to tweet about new storylines and new chapters also about my favorite shows. I am going to try to have a new storyline out tomorrow for you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. Thank you for reading the past couple of chapters. This week I am going to try to have at least three or more chapters for you. I hope that you like this chapter by reviewing at the end of it.

Chapter 9

Callen's POV

It's been a long night since we brought in Lucas to the hospital. They had found where he was bleeding and we still don't know how he got it from. I called Sam to go and check out his crib to see what he got cut in. Sam text me and said that I needed to come to the house. He had something to show me. I walked over to my wife.

"Babe, I will be back in a few minutes." I told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I had Sam go and check out what he got cut on and Sam said that I needed to see something important." I responded back to her.

"I really need you here through but please go and come back." She told me as I gave her a small kiss and left to go find out what is going on with Lucas.

Sam's POV

The minute that I walked into Lucas's room, I felt really cold. I went to check the window and found it open. I knew that Marissa and G would never do that. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Callen's number. Callen responded back to me and told me that he was on his way. Five minutes later, Callen walked into the house and found me in Lucas's room.

"Hey so what did you find?" He asked me.

"I found Lucas's window open and I know that you would not do that at all." I responded back to him. "I found a print and sent it to Eric to see what he could find."

"Did he find anything?" He asked me.

"yeah. It's Marcus's brother, Ben." I revealed to him. He looked confused at me telling him that it was Marcus's brother.

"that's not possible. Marcus doesn't have a brother." He told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him

"yeah his mother never said anything about him having a brother." He revealed to me.

Marissa's POV

I am sitting in Lucas's room and did not see Marcus's mother and his brother coming into the room. I looked up when I heard her standing arcoss from my son.

"What is he doing here?" I snapped at her.

"he's here because he is a lawyer and when he heard about Lucas's accident. He decided that he wanted to help get his nephew away from you." She responded to me.

"Well, you know how Marcus felt about his brother being in his son's life. I don't want him anywhere near my son." I told them as Ben handed me this paper. "What is this?"

"Court papers." Ben told me as Callen walked into the room with Sam.

"Marissa, I need to talk to you out here." Callen told me.

"Sam, can you stay here with Lucas and make sure that they don't upset him?" I asked him.

"Sure." He responded back to me.

I walked out of the room with my husband and he gives me this look.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I know what happen to Lucas." He responded back to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I don't know if this is true but what Eric said that it's Marcus's brother that did this to him." He revealed to me.

"Babe, that's not good." I responded to him.

"Yeah your right that's not good." He responded back to me.

"You did not let me finished. The reason that I said that it's not good because he is in the room with Lucas and his mom right now." I told him as we started to rush back into the room while nearly scaring Lucas awake. Ben looked at Callen knew that he was in trouble.

"Why did you break into my house?" Callen asked Ben. I just stood there and tried to calm down my son.

"There must be some kind of mistake." Marcus's mom revealed to him.

"it's not a mistake when we check the prints and it came back to him." Sam responded to him.

"Is this true?" She asked asked her son.

"I am sorry mom. I just wanted to protect Lucas." he responded to her.

"by hurting him?" I asked him

"I am sorry." He said right as the cops walked into the room to arrest him.

Callen's POV

It's been a couple of hours since Ben was arrested. The doctor released Lucas from the hospital so we could go home. I really wanted to talk to her about adopting Lucas so that way he knows that I will always be there. I just don't know when is the right time to ask her. I did not hear her come outside.

"babe, what are you thinking?" She asked me.

"is he asleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah but you did not answer my question." She responded to me.

"Just thinking about everything right now." I told her.

"Like what?" She responded back to me.

Author Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. Make sure that you check out my other NCIS:LA storylines that I have going right now. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on chapter ten of this chapter. How many chapters would you guys like to see in this storyline? Leave a review and let me know. Thank you guys for reading this storyline. I am going to have an Easter chapter in this storyline.

Chapter ten

Marissa's POV

I wanted to know what's going on inside of my husband's head. We just brought my little boy home and Callen has been acting weird since then.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I am just thinking about something." He responded to me.

"Like what?" I asked him again.

"I have thought lately about adopting Lucas." He revealed to me while leaving me shocked.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes I am sure. You and Lucas and this baby are my life and I want you to be there for the rest of it." He revealed to me.

"I don't know." I responded to him.

"Just think about it for me. okay?" He asked me. I do want him to adopt my son but I am worried that it might to soon for him to be adopted.

"Okay." I responded to him. I give him a small kiss before heading for the bathroom.

Callen's POV

I decided to give my wife some time to think about this alone. I got ready for bed after checking on Lucas. I love this little boy so much and I knew that this what Marcus would want. I wanted to make sure that he was happy with this choice. I walked into bedroom to find her just getting out of the bathroom. I can't believe on how big her stomach has gotten since we found out the baby was on the way. I get ready and climbed into bed and felt her climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around her and give her and the baby a small kiss.

Two weeks later

Marissa's POV

It's been two weeks since Callen offered to adopted my son and I haven't given him an answer yet. I knew that I needed to do it really soon. I walked downstairs to find Sam sitting on the couch.

"hey, what are you doing here?" I asked his best-friend.

"I wanted to talk to you about Callen adopting your son." Sam responded to me.

"I know that he was talking about it but I am still thinking about it." I told him.

"You are fighting it. Callen loves that little boy and you so much. Just take the step and let him be the dad. He wants to keep this family together. Just trust him on that." Sam told me.

"I trust him more then anything but I need to do what is right for my son." I told him.

"Callen wants what is best for your son and you." he revealed to me.

"I know that." I told him as Callen walked downstairs with Lucas. I turned around and gave him a small smile. I walked over and smile at him. "I want you to adopt him."

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Of course. You are in our lives forever." I told him as he gave me a small kiss. "I love you."

Sam cleared his air in his lung and we both looked at him.

"I am going to take Lucas's tonight or not?" Sam asked him. I don't know why he is taking my son tonight.

"Why are you taking him?" I asked him.

"Because you guys need a date night after all the stuff that has happen." Sam told me.

"Thank you Sam for taking him." I said as Callen gives him the diaper back. "I just wish that someone would have told me that he was going to have you babysit."

"honey, He has kids of his own who love Lucas. He will be fine." Callen told me.

I watched Sam take Lucas out to his car and loaded him into the car seat. I watched the car drive away. I walked over to our bedroom and get ready for the date night.

Callen's POV

I love being able to take Marissa out for a date and since this was our first one since Marcus's death. I knew that she needed time to get Lucas back in a schedule. Lucas loved going to my friend's house so I knew it would not be a problem. We were going to start the adoption progress for Lucas tomorrow morning. We enjoyed our date night only to know that we have to go to court tomorrow about Lucas's uncle. I am not sure where her mind is at with that.

"I never thought that Ben would do that to his nephew but he did. I hope that he pays for what he did." Marissa told me.

"are you sure that you want to be there?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I want to make sure that he gets what he did to my son." Marissa said to me right as my phone rings and I get the most unexpected news.

"Callen, what's wrong?" She asked me as she studied my look. I knew that she was going to be upset when she finds out.

"We need to go." I said as I hanged up on the person.

"You need to tell me what's going on." She told me.

"I will in the car. Trust me it's not good." I responded to her as I helped her out of the chair and we walked to the car to go get our little boy from Sam's house.

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is late but I have been really busy the last two days and tomorrow, I have bunco. I am hoping to have another chapter out tomorrow but that is if only I write during Five 0. I want to get this chapter out before the episode airs but we will have see if I get it done. I want to thank everyone for reading this chapter and make sure that you review. There is going to be another Nell/Callen storyline that will be out soon. I hope that you would all join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: It's time for the next chapter of this storyline. I am going to try to make a little bit better schedule next week. I hope that you had a great Saturday and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Marissa's POV

I could not believe that he is not telling me what's going on. I just wait for him to tell me what's going on.

"So are you going to tell me what's going?" I asked my husband.

"They found a possible location for my father. Hetty just called and said that Sam and I are leaving tonight so we need to go pick up Lucas from Sam's house and go home and pack." He revealed to me.

"Alright. I hope that this is a true lead and not one of those false leads that have been going for many years." I told him as we pulled into Sam's driveways. We barely got out of the car when Sam came running out with Lucas and his bag.

"I'll follow you to the house and then we can just go." Sam revealed to us.

"Alright." I said as I put Lucas into the car and get back into my seat and we head home.

Callen's POV

I know that Marissa needs me right now but I want to make sure that my father is safe and I can finally get to know him. I helped Marissa take Lucas into the house and headed to our room and start packing. I did not hear her coming into the room.

"Hey." I greeted my wife as I kept packing.

"So how many days are you going to be gone?" She asked me.

"As many days it takes me to find my dad." I told her. I know that she needs me to be here but I also need to protect my father from whatever is going on.

"I know but I just want you to be here with me and our little boy." She told me. I can't believe that she called Lucas our little boy. I can't believe that we are starting the adoption progress tomorrow morning when I am out of town.

"Listen to me, I will be back before you know it. You just stay safe." I told her as I put the finishing touches in my bag. I give her a small kiss and then give both Lucas and the baby bump a small kiss. "I love you all"

"We love you too." She said to me as she watched me leave the bedroom and head to meet Sam downstairs. I know that she is going to follow me downstairs. "Keep him safe please."

"I will." He said as we left the house and headed to find my father.

Marissa's POV

It's been two days since I heard from Callen. The adoption went through and now we are proud parents of my little boy. I can't believe that I share a little boy with Callen now and we have one child on the way. Today I have a doctor appointment and so I had to asked Michelle to come and hanged out with me.

"So How's things going with being home alone with your son?" She asked me.

"It's going good. I really wish that Callen would hurry up and come home soon. I miss him." I told her.

"It's only been two days and I am sure that he misses you." She responded to me.

"Yeah I am sure that he misses us but I wish that he would hurry up and come home." I told her.

Sam's POV

I know that it's been hard on Callen to be away from his wife and child. He was talking about adopting Lucas for the past couple of days and I am really excited that he was going to be a dad.

"I can't wait to be home." Callen told me. I know that he has been upset for the past couple of days.

"Why don't you go home and spend a couple of days with your family?" I asked him since I was missing time with my wife and daughter.

"Alright since this seems to be a dead end again." Callen responded to me.

"One of these days, you will find him." I told him.

Callen's POV

I am glad to be on the airplane ride back home since I get to finally hold my son. I did not tell Marissa that I was coming home tonight.

"So what are you going to do when you first get home?" Sam asked me.

"I am going to hold my wife and son. I can't believe that he is my son now." I responded to him.

Suddenly we heard a loud buzzing noise and the plane started to come down. I don't know if I am going to see my family ever again.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I am going to try to have three chapters in this week but I am not sure. Thank you for understanding this issue that I have been going through. I developed a nasty rash right now that I am trying to heal up. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and I would love to chat with you. I will see you for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: It's time for the next chapter of this storyline. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I am sorry that this chapter is a little late but I wanted to updated you something to hold you off until my next update since I don't know when that will be. I am kinda on the flip about how many chapters on this storyline. I might just keep it going until I feel like it. Thank you for reviewing this storyline and please keep going with it. I can't believe that easter is this weekend.

Chapter 12

Hetty's POV

I can't believe that I just heard that two of my best agents went down. We need to find them so I call in Kensi and Deeks since Nell and Eric were already here and waiting for the rest of them. I walked into the blue pen to find them all waiting for me.

"Hetty what is going on?" Nell asked me.

"We have a problem." I told them.

"What kind of problem?" Kensi asked me. She was the agent that was in charge of the team while they were on the field because Callen is gone, Sam is gone and Deeks is well Deeks.

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are missing and we need to find them." I told her.

"Who's going to tell his wife?" She asked.

"If we can't find them within two hours then I will tell her." I revealed to them.

"Hetty, she has a right to know." Deeks responded to his boss.

"I know but we need to make sure that they are okay before we freaked their wives out with worried especially Mrs. Callen. She's got one child that they just adopted and then one on the way. I am trying to protect them." I told the team.

"Fine if we don't find them, I am going to tell her. She has the right to know. He's her husband." Kensi told me.

"I know and that's why we must hurry. They found the last place that they were in the air and we are going to start there." I responded to them.

Marissa's POV

I can't believe that I haven't talked to my husband for the past two days. I dialed his number and I got nothing. I dialed Hetty's number to find out what is going on with my husband. I can't believe that she didn't answer her phone either. I decided to dial Kensi's phone and she answered it.

"Hey Kensi, I called Hetty and she didn't answer her phone right after I called Callen and he didn't answer either. What's going on?" I asked her.

"No I'm sorry as far as I know is that he is on the way back. He should be here in about four hours" Kensi responded to me.

Callen's POV

I don't know where we were going but I knew that we needed to find a way to get home to my family. I tried to wake up Sam but he's bleeding. I finally woke up Sam.

"Sam, wake up." I told him.

"Where are we?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know where we are at." I responded back to him.

"We need to find a way to get out of here and fast." Sam revealed to me as we stand up and walked out of the room. "Hetty's gonna freak out."

"Not just Hetty, what about my wife? I mean that she is about to have our baby and we don't know where we are. I promised that I would be back as I could find my father." I revealed to him.

"She's going to be okay." he told me.

"How can we be sure? I should not have come to try to find my dad when my wife needs me as much as she does." I revealed to him.

"G, don't blame yourself for it. Our team is going to find us as soon as they can." He responded to me.

"I hope so." I responded as we settled in for the night.

No One's POV

I am watching the boys talking about something and I smiled. I had to trap them on this island so that way I could get my revenge. These boys don't know what's coming. Tomorrow, I will start my fun.

Marissa's POV

After putting Lucas to bed, I tried to called Kensi to see if she will let me know what is going. I only get Kensi's voicemail so I leave a message. I hanged up the phone and took my bath. I am really worried about Callen. She said earlier that he would be home by tonight. I tried to call Hetty but her phone goes to voicemail.

Hetty's POV

We are on the way to find Callen and Sam to find out what's going on. I know that Marissa has the right to know what is going on with her husband but I also wanted to protect her. She is almost four months pregnant and I don't want to add the stress of her husband missing.

"Hetty, I think that she needs to know about Callen is missing right now." Kensi told me.

"I know." I responded back to her.

"She called me earlier today." Kensi responded back to me.

"What did you tell her?" I asked her.

"I told her that he was on the way back today so we need to find him a lot before that." Kensi responded to me.

"That we do." I told him

Author Note: Ah cliffhanger! I hope that you like this storyline and please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Please make sure that you follow me on this storyline. I will see you soon for the next chapter of this storyline. Don't forget to check out my other storylines.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I know that it's been a couple of days since I update this storyline. I am still working on figuring out how many more chapters do I want to do. I am thinking about ending this storyline by May 10th so depending on how many chapters will be feature on this storyline. Here's the the 13th chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 13

Callen's POV

It's been 12 hours since our plane landed in the middle of no where and we are no closer to getting off this place and returning home but we keep hearing something. The good thing is that we still had our guns to defend ourselves if need be but I am hoping that we don't need to protect ourselves.

"I got a feeling that we need to move like now." Sam told me.

"I hate to say this but I think that you are right. Where are we anyways?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just hope that our team finds us soon." He responded to me.

"No kidding. We both need to get back to our families." I revealed to him.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked me

"That is a good question. We need to see if we still have our phones and call Hetty to see if they can track us to be able to find us." I responded to him as I pulled out my phone to find that it was okay. I dialed Hetty's number and it went to voicemail. I left her a message to try to call me or Sam back.

It's been about two hour and Hetty finally called us. We finally made it back and I was about to go home to be with my wife and my son. He needed me. I also knew that my wife needed me too.

Marissa's POV

I can't hold it anymore. I need to know where my husband is and his team is not telling me anything that I need to know. I need to find my husband right now so I get ready to head to the boat house for answers. I open the front door to find Callen stand there right in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I was about to look for you." I responded back to him.

"That's so sweet but I am not about to let you put our child in danger." He responded back to me.

"I know that you are trying to protect me but you had me worried sick when I could not get a hold of you." I responded back to him. He knew that I was right about it too.

"I know and I am sorry about worrying you. I had nothing to do with it." He told me.

"Are you going to find out what happen?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He revealed to me.

"Thank you" I responded back to him. "You smell that you have not taken a shower for the past couple of days.

"I haven't. I am going to take a shower right now." He told me as he gave me a small kiss and walked into the house.

Callen's POV

I did not want to tell her that there was someone behind it but I did not know who it was. I needed to make sure that we could find this person before I told her anything. I got until the hot water and just started to relax. I did not heard that Lucas came running into the room.

"Daddy! You are home." he said to me trying to get himself wet.

"yes I am. Hey why don't you go and try to find mommy for me?" I asked him.

"Okay, daddy." he responded to me. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy." I told him as I heard him run out of the room looking for his mom. I can't believe how much my life has change since meeting my wife and my son. I get out of the shower and headed down stairs to spend some time with my family. I missed being with them. We just sit there and watched a movie for the next couple of hours. We take a break for eating dinner and then it's bath time. I know that Marissa wants to know what's going on with me but I need to protect her.

Marissa's POV

I know that there is something going on with my husband and I am going to get to the button of it. I decided to wait for my husband to come to me and tell me what's going on. I just hope that it was before this baby is born.

Author Note: I don't know what is going on with fanfiction last night but it was not working and I was going to try to update this storyline last night but since it was not working, I could not. I hope that you like this new chapter and make sure that you review. I will see you soon for the next chapter of this storyline. Stay tune for my Easter storyline that will be posted soon. I have been busy last night trying to get ahead on chapters and I am just about start a six week storyline this Monday. I am not sure that I am going to keep doing one Take monday for the next six weeks since of the fact that I am doing another one take Monday storyline. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. What would you like to see next in this storyline. Leave a review. I am thinking about putting next chapter about this new baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: it's time for the next chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we have a couple of chapters to get through before this storyline's deadline. I can't believe that it's been almost a week since I updated this storyline.

Chapter 14

Marissa's POV

I can't believe how fast this pregnancy has been going by so fast. Callen came back around my fourth month and now we are due anyday. I am getting ready excited to have this baby. We found out the gender of the baby. Today Callen and Sam were going to come over and paint the baby's room. I heard knocking on the front door and I went to go open it to find Hetty and Sam standing there.

"hetty what are you doing here?" I asked her. I almost in my eight month and I am starting to feel really big.

"did Mr. Callen forget to tell you that I was planning to stop by and do something with you today?" She asked as I heard Callen walked into the room.

"Sorry Hetty. I forgot to tell her that you were coming by to get her." Callen told her as he lead Sam to go and get started on our baby's room.

Hetty and I went to the baby store and we got most of some clothes that we needed. We needed to get 3-6 months and newborn sizes. We were looking for newborn clothes when my phone started to ring.

"hello?" I answered the phone. Callen and Sam had our little boy at home and I did not understand what was going on.

"Hi, I am from the daycare and I noticed that your son was not at daycare today." She told me. Did we forget to called the daycare and let them know that he was not going to be there?

"He's at home with his dad now. I thought that we had called you and told you that we were keeping him at home." I said to her.

"Okay thank you." She responded and hanged up the phone. She was not from the daycare house. I looked at the number on my phone and saw that it was not at the daycare's house. I quickly decided to call Callen and check on our little boy. He answered the phone on the second phone.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" He asked me.

"I just got called from a lady that was pretending to be from the daycare. Where's Lucas?" I asked him.

"he's helping me and Sam right now. What do we want to do about the daycare?" He responded to me.

"Let's talk about it tonight." I responded to him. "I love you."

"Hey, what time are you going to be home?" He asked me.

"In about an hour." I told him.

"Can I talk to Hetty real quick?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure." I responded right before I handed the phone over to Hetty. They talked for a few minutes and hanged up the phone. We went back to shop before heading home. I noticed a sharp pain in my stomach. Truth be told, I have been feeling it for a little bit.

"Hetty, we are going to have to go to the hospital. Please call Callen and tell him to go to the hospital. The baby is coming now." I told her as we got to the car. During the car ride, I felt my water break so that means that the baby is coming. I felt bad for making a mess in her car but she ressaure me that it's going to be okay. They got to the hospital just in time to get close to push.

"Oh god, I need to push." I said to Hetty.

"Just hold on. Mr. Callen should be here soon." She told me.

"I don't think that I am going to hold on until he gets there." I responded to her as I started to push. "Oh god"

"Don't push." She told me.

I must say that this birth is going fast. I just hope he can get here in time to see his child's birth. About two minutes after getting check into the room, Callen and Lucas get here. I know that my son doesn't get what is going on with mommy.

"I'll take Lucas." Hetty told him as she took Lucas from him so Callen and I can focus on our baby.

Callen's POV

I can't believe that I am watching my wife give birth to my first child. Don't get me wrong, I love Lucas and he is my son but this is different. I did not get to see Marissa give birth to Lucas and so I am ready excited to see the baby.

"Oh god, Callen this really hurts." She said as she started to push out the baby. We had decided that I was going to catch the baby.

"It's okay, babe. Just push the baby out." I said I am trying to get her to push.

"Your not touching me again." She yelled at me. I can't help but smile since I know that she was joking.

"I love you too." I told her as I saw the baby's head is coming out. I am about to pass out but I promised her that I would do it.

About 3pm, the baby was born and it was a healthy baby girl. I can't believe that we have a little girl and a little boy. My family is complete for now.

Author Note: I will released the baby's name tomorrow. I hope that you like this storyline and make sure that you review and give me some name suggestions. I will see you guys tomorrow for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and please don't be afraid and chat with me.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: It's time for the next chapter of this storyline. We only have five more chapters until I am done with this storyline. Here's the next chapter of this storyline. I had a busy week this week and I am going to try to make this new week with more posting instead of waiting until Friday and Saturday to post.

Chapter 15

Callen's POV

I can't believe that I am holding my baby for the first time. She's so small and prefect. I smiled when Hetty brings in Lucas. She helps him on the bed so he can sit next to Marissa.

"Where's the baby?" He asked me as he patted on Marissa's sotamch.

"Daddy's got her right now." She told him as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"When do we get to go home?" He asked her.

"Probuarly tomorrow but you are going to stay with Hetty until we can go home." She told her son right as I was handling her the baby so I can talk to Hetty about the daycare. We step outside so we can talk.

"Marissa got a call from someone pretending to be the daycare. I called them yesterday and told them that I was going to keep him today. We don't know what we are going to do but it seems like someone is going after my son. Hetty, tomorrow can you drop him off with Michelle so that way she can keep an eye on him?" I revealed to her.

"Yeah or I can take him to headquarters." She told me.

"It's too much as a risk." I responded to her.

"Okay." She responded to me. We went back into the room and she took Lucas so that way we can spend time with our daughter. We haven't figured out her name yet but I wanted it to be Mia but she did not like it. She wanted to name our daughter Mackynzie but I not a fan of it. I don't know what we are going to name her yet.

"So what are we going to name her?" She asked me.

"I was thinking Emma." I told her.

"I like that name but it's not my favorite. What about Lauren?" She told me.

"What if we name her Mia Lauren then?" I tried to get my name that I really loved back into the name box.

"I told you that I don't like Mia." She responded to me.

"Yeah, I know but I am hoping that you would change your mind. She looks like a Mia to me." I told her.

"She does look like one G but I am not a fan of it that name. What about Hayden?" She asked me.

"I like the name but I really want Mia." I responded to her.

"Let's do Mia for the next baby girl and just do Hayden this time." She told me. She really did hope that I would just give in to her name suggestion.

"Alright Hayden it is." I told her as I gave her a small kiss. We did not know that the team had gotten here wanting to meet our baby girl. Kensi wanted to hold the baby first.

"She's so cute. What is her name?" Kensi asked us.

"Hayden. We are working on her middle name right now." I told her.

"You don't seem to be happy about her name." Kensi responded to me.

"It's okay but it's not the name that I wanted." I said to her before Marissa interrupted me.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's just grumpy." Marissa told her.

"I am not grumpy." I countered to my wife.

"It's okay to admit it G." Sam told me.

"I am not grumpy." I responded again as I walked out of the room. I did not heard that Sam came out following me so we had a chance to talk.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to talk to you why are you so upset over the name. it's nothing to be upset about." Sam told me.

Marissa's POV

Believe me if I could get out of this hospital bed to talk to him, I would but I am belong exhausted from giving birth. I did not understand why Callen was pressing me to name our daughter Mia. I wonder if he promised someone to name his first born daughter after. I am thinking about changing her name to Mia for him but I don't know want to do.

"Kensi, do you know why Callen is so obsessed with naming our child Mia?" I asked her.

"I don't know why. Why don't you asked him about it?" She said as Hayden started to cry. Kensi quickly handed her to me and I started to feed her for the first time.

"I'll think that I will" I responded as Deeks walks into the room while I am feeding the baby.

"Oh Sorry." Deeks said as I try to put a blanket up hiding the view from him. Callen walked in right as I was doing that and went to punch Deeks.

"Callen! Stop!" I yell at him as Sam pulled him off of Deeks but it was too late. Callen had already hit him. The nurse came into the room right after that.

"Don't ever look at my wife like that again." He said as he left the room. The nurse went to look at Deeks and make sure that he is okay.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked him.

"Yes, I am fine." Deeks said as Kensi went to look at him. "I think that it's best that I leave before he comes back."

"Alright, I am sorry about that." I responded to him. I really don't understand what's going on with my husband.

Three days later, I haven't seen or heard from Callen and neither has his team. I don't know what was going on. I went home from the hospital with Hayden and Lucas the next day after he had hit Deeks. Lucas came running up to me crying.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked him.

"I miss daddy. Where is he?" He asked me really upset.

"He's at work. He'll be home in a couple of days." I said as I give him a hug and kiss.

"Can we call him?" He asked me.

"you bet buddy." I said as I pulled out my phone to call my cell phone. I dial his cell and when someone answer it.

"hello?" the person said and it was a girl's voice.

Author Note: Do you think that she is going to ask him about it? Please review and let me know if you want Mia or Hayden for the name. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. Don't forget to check out my other storylines that I have going. When the season storylines are finished and the other ones are done, I am taking a break from posting. Don't forget to check out twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: I know that I am filling up your inbox with updates to this storyline and I might finished it way before May 10th!

Chapter 16

Marissa's POV

I could not believe that some girl answered my husband's phone. I just had his child and he's already cheating on me.

"Hello?" The person asked again.

"What is your name?" I asked her softy. I needed to know if my husband was cheating on me with this girl. I heard something that sounded like my husband asking for the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"How dare you?" I said as I hanged up the phone and threw it. I started to cry and our son wrapped his arms around me.

"Mommy, it's going to be okay." He told me.

"It's going to be okay." I repeated back to him. I heard my phone start to ring and Lucas wiggles out my hands. He grabbed my phone and handed it to me. I check the caller ID and it was Callen. I hit ingore and went to go check on my daughter. I felt my phone viberate and check it as I was getting ready to feed our baby.

"babe, it's not what you think. I am not cheating on you. I just need some time to solve some things that were going on with me." He told me.

"I don't believe you." I responded as the baby was eating. "You would not have left the hospital."

"I am sorry. I'll be home in a couple of days." He responded right now.

"Do whatever you want but you are not coming home. Stay at Sam's." I told him. I closed my phone and turned my attention to Lucas.

"Mommy, are you mad at daddy?" He asked me.

"Just a little bit buddy but it's going to be okay." I told him.

Callen's POV

I can't believe that she would think that I would ever cheat on her. She just gave me the best gift that I could ever ask for and the last thing that I would ever do is to cheat on her. She's my life. The girl that answered my phone was some drunk.

"Thanks." I said to the girl.

"What for?" the girl asked.

"You just made my wife think that I am cheating on her with you. No offensive but you are not my type. I am married to the woman that I want to be with." I told her as I left. I needed to come up with a plan to get my wife and family back. I got into my car and headed to my house. I was going to get her to let me see my kids. I unlocked the door and get ran into by my son.

"Daddy, your home." Lucas said as I picked him up.

"Yep. Where's mommy and Hayden?" I asked him

"She's in your room feeding sissy." he told me as I smiled as we head upstairs. I walked into my bedroom to find her sitting on the chair feeding the baby.

"Get out." She told me.

"I'm not leaving. Let me explain what happen." I told her. I needed her to understand what happen.

"Okay, you have five minutes to tell me what happen and then I will decided what to do." She said as she put our daughter down in her bed.

"I did not do anything with that girl. She was a drunk that answered my phone. I was drinking my sorrows. There was nothing going on between her and me. I want to be with my family." I told her as I walked towards her.

"It hurt me when I thought that you had done that." She told me.

"I would never do that to you. You have to trust me or we won't have anything." I responded to her.

"I know." She said as she gave me a small smile.

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you like this chapter. This is the last chapter of tonight's update. There might be a chapter update tomorrow but first I need to write a new chapter to Begging for the truth and get that done before writing a new chapter of this storyline. I am thinking about writing another chapter for Shield. Please don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I am going to have to get a new kindle so that way I can write and read at night or on the road.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I can't believe that we only have three more chapters of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter and follow this storyline to the end.

A year later

No One's POV

Callen and Marissa could not believe that their daughter is turning one today. It seems like yesterday she was born but really it was twelve months ago. Callen heard their daughter started to cry which meant that she was ready to get up. Callen loved being a father to a little boy and a little girl. They had changed his life. He could not wait for more kids with his wife.

Callen's POV

I was walking into Hayden's bedroom and picked her up. I give her many kisses and hugs.

"I love you baby girl." I said as I put her down on her diaper changer and got her ready to go see mommy. "Are you ready go see mommy?"

I picked up Hayden and we headed to go see Marissa who should be just waking up. I checked on Lucas to make sure that he was still sleeping and he was not even in his room. I figured that he went into our room to spend time with mommy before Hayden woke up. I walked into the room to find Marissa and Lucas cuddling in bed so I put Hayden by Marissa so that way Marissa could feed Hayden. She was still getting breastfed and that's okay.

Marissa's POV

I just found out that I am pregnant with another baby. I am really excited to have another baby with Callen. I just hoped that he will be excited about the baby with me again. I decided that I wanted to tell him later on tonight after the kids were in bed. After I was done feeding Hayden, We got up and headed down for breakfast. There was a birthday party around lunch time for her. We were excited to celebrate the first birthday.

Birthday party

Callen's POV

I am having hard time trying to keep up with all these kids but lucky that Sam, Deeks and Kensi were there to help me and Marissa. We were happy when it got down and that means that we can go home and relax for the rest of the night.

Later that night

After the many hours with all of her friends celebrating her first birthday. We headed to get the kids to bed. I can't believe that we have two kids in the age range of two years of each other. Callen was getting Lucas ready for bed while I was getting Hayden ready for bed. We finally got the kids down for bed and then went in for bed. We ended up celebrating her birthday by making love.

"I have something to tell you." I told him.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"I just found out that we are going to have another baby in the next couple of months." I revealed to him.

"That's great babe." He said as he started to kiss me again and we started to make love again.

The next morning

Callen's POV

It was Monday morning and I had to go to work. I hate having to leave my family every morning esciaplly that I wanted to spend time with them. I decided to wake up my wife so that way I could say have a good day with the kids.

"I love you. I hope that you have a good day with the kids. Text me if you want me to bring home lunch for you and the kids." I said to her.

"Alright, I love you too." She responded to me as she gave me a small kiss. "Have a great day at work."

Marissa's POV

Right after Callen left, I got up so I could get ready for the day before both of the kids wake up and I knew that I would not get anything done. I got showered and dress. I checked on the kids on my way downstairs to start the morning chores. I am happy that I am already past my first semester but I still can't have coffee so I decided to just make a pot of tea. About an hour later, Lucas came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, Hayden's awake." He said to me.

"Alright baby. I am going to go and get sister. I'll be back." I told him as my phone starts beeping.

"Mommy, daddy's texting. Can I answer it?" He asked me.

"Yes baby but you tell daddy that it's you." I told him as I headed upstairs to check out what's going on with Hayden. I walked into the room to see her standing up in her crib. "Good morning baby girl."

I picked her up out of her crib and put her down on the changing pad. I put on a new diaper and then take her downstairs to find Lucas on the phone talking to Callen. I put her in her chair and take the phone only to put it on speaker so that way I could hear Callen's chat.

"Sorry guy, I got to go back to work." He said as he hanged up the phone. Hayden had only had a minute to hear daddy's voice and she was clearly a daddy's girl.

"It's okay baby girl." I told her trying to reassure that she is okay and that she would see daddy soon.

Lunch time

Callen's POV

I finally get a break so I can go home and spend time with the kids since normally lunch time is the only time that I get to see them until I get home from work. I walked into the house and smiled the minute that Hayden started to walked over to me so I can pick her up.

"Hi baby girl." I said to her as I gave her a small kiss. Lucas was coloring at the table when he heard my voice. He turned around and got out of the chair so he could run and give me a hug. Marissa was just about done making lunch when I put Hayden in her chair. She did not like that at all. "Hayden, it's okay. daddy's right here."

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I almost thought that my cliffhanger would rank in some reviews and I was surprised on how many I got. Make sure that you check out my other storylines that I have going on right now. I can't believe that May is in four days. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will keep you update and chat with you.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Oh wow! It was a busy weekend for Callen's secret. I am getting ready for going on a small break that will last about two weeks. I am so ready for it. I hope that you guys have a great Tuesday and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you for the reviews that you guys have given me. Do you guys want a sequel in June?

Chapter 18

Callen's POV

My lunch break was great to be with my wife and my kids. I know that there is something going on with Marissa since she got sick last night and now after lunch. I decided that I was going to find out what is going on with my wife. I had to get back to work since I just got a call from Eric saying that I needed to get back to the group since we catch a case. I hanged up the phone and went to go find my wife so I could tell her that I have to go.

"Hey honey, I have to go to work." I said to her as I gave her a small kiss.

"Alright have a great rest of the day." She told me.

"I know that you are holding in something from me." I responded back to her.

"I promise that I will tell you when you get home. It's nothing bad." She told me as she gave me another kiss as we walked to the front door. I left the house and headed to my car. I headed into work and got the information about the case. Something tells me that I am not going to be home later on tonight since we have to find out who is committing the murders of Naval members. I sent a text to her letting her know that I might not be home tonight.

* * *

Marissa's POV

It was a long afternoon after the kids woke up from their nap. I decided to take them to the beach and let them play in the sand. I know that they wanted to see daddy but he was busy at work which I understand that but his kids need him too. I need him to help me more now that I am expecting another child.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Lucas asked me.

"Soon buddy. He's busy at work right now." I told him. I picked up Hayden and take Lucas's hand and head to the car. I put both of the kids into the car and when I went to go climb in myself. Someone grabbed me and dragged me away. I hope that someone would find out what's going on.

Callen's POV

I got a stranged phone called from LPD saying that they had my kids. I went over to LPD with Sam and Deeks. I see my daughter being held by someone that she really did not want to be with. I walked over to Hayden and took her from the person. I looked around to find my son sitting on the bench.

"Dad!" He yelled when he finally spotted me. He came running up and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay bud." I said to him. "You need to tell me what happen to mommy."

"Some man took her." He revealed to me.

Deeks had pulled one of the cops aside so he could find out what happen to Marissa for me while I have the kids. I have a bad feeling that it had something to do with the case but how would they know what my family looks like. Sam walked over to me and the kids and picked up Lucas who started to scream.

"Lucas, stop bud. He's going to bring you to his car and we are going to see Aunt Hetty." I told him but nothing work. He wanted daddy and daddy only. I know that he wanted to find mommy first.

Marissa's POV

I really hoped that someone found my kids. I really hope that they would find them. I tried to fight back against the people that have me. I have no idea who these people are. I just hope that the kids are okay.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think. I am going to try to finished this chapter on Friday or Saturday on this storyline. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. On Thursday, I am going to get a new kindle. I can't believe that we will be done with this storyline in two chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: I only have one more chapter left of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it. I hope that you have had a great week since the last update and here is a new update for you all.

Chapter 19

Callen's POV

It's been a week since Marissa went missing and we needed to find her. My kids need their mom and I need her more then anything. It's hard when someone that you love more then life itself goes missing and you don't know where they are. I had to asked my neighbor to watch the kids so I can make sure that my wife is okay. I walked into the headquarters to find out if we had any on her location.

"G, you can be here." Sam told me.

"I am not leaving. I need to find her." I responded to him

"No you need to go home and be with your kids. They need you right now. Listen, I know what you are going through right now and the best thing for you is to be the kids. They are probruarly scared that their mom is gone and don't know when they are coming home. Right now they need their father." Sam revealed to me.

"I know that Sam! But right now I need to find my wife!" I yelled at him.

"Mr. Callen, a word?" Hetty revealed as she apporched the boys.

"Right after I find my wife." I responded back to her as I headed up to ops. I know that I am going to get in trouble but it's important that I find my wife. Right out of no where Granger appeared and I knew that I was not going to get past him.

"You need to go to talk to Hetty about what's going on with you. You just yelled at your partner." Granger responded to me.

"Alright, I am going to go and talk to Hetty and then I am going to go find my wife. My kids need her and so do I." I revealed to him as I headed back downstairs to find Hetty sitting in her office with Sam. "Alright before anything is said, I am sorry for yelling at you Sam. I am frusted that I can't find my wife. That's what important to me."

"I know G which is why I am not holding it against you." Sam responded to me.

"However, Mr. Callen. You need to go home and be with your children. We will find your wife but you can't be here while we do that. I will give you a call when we find her." Hetty told me as I got up and headed to go home to check on the kids.

Twenty minutes later, I finally got home to find my neighbor standing outside of her house waiting for me. I start to worried that Marissa is home or either she took the kids.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing the kids are fine. They are taking a nap." She responded to me.

"Okay good. You had me worried about them." I revealed to her as I started to walk into my house.

"Anything on your wife yet?" She asked.

"Nothing yet." I responded to her. I walked into the house feeling that something was not right. I pulled out my phone and called Hetty. "Hetty, I think that we have a problem."

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"I think that my neighbor is in on this." I revealed. "She just asked me about Marissa and I don't remember telling anything about what's going on with her."

"I'll be right there with Nell. We will sure the house to see if there is anything planted there." She informed me.

Marissa's POV

I hope that Callen and his team would hurry up and find me. I never got a chance to tell Callen about the news that would change our lives but before I chance someone kidnapped me. I finally fought my way out of the car and tried to escape but they manged to catch me.

"Well, I am sure that your husband would be surprised to see you fighting back." The man revealed to me.

"Just let me go. This is not the answer. My husband will find you and kill you. Just let me go." I pleaded with him.

"We both knew that your husband had tried and failed to kill me and I am still standing." He revealed to me.

"How did you find me?" I responded to him.

"You have to wait and see if your husband comes to get you." He revealed to me. I am starting to get worried that I wouldn't come home to my husband and kids. I have to protect this baby at any cost.

The Man's POV

I walked out of the room where I am holding Marissa and smiled to see that my wife had pulled it off and planted bugs in Callen's house. Now I know what every move he is going to make and watch those kids that he has. I smiled knowing that I am finally going to take down the man that took my brother away from me.

Author Note: Alright this is going to set us up for the final chapter. I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you review it and stay tune to Saturday's chapter which will be the biggest one yet. Don't forget to tune in for the final two chapters of NCIS:LA season 5. Who would have thought that I would last writing that storyline as long as I did. I got to get started with Saturday's chapter and then work on tomorrow's Come back to me part 3 chapter. I hope to see that you would join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Do you guys want a sequel to this storyline?


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: I can't believe that this is the final chapter of this storyline. I am so excited to see what is in store for this chapter. Thank you all for reading the past nineteen chapters and please make sure that you review this chapter.

Chapter 20

Callen's POV

I waited for Hetty to arrive to come to my house. I don't know how to describe this but I feel that I am being watched so I started to look around my house and I find this small video camera. I smashed it and start looking for others.

The mystery man's POV

I can't believe my luck, he found all the cameras that she had placed in his house. Now I don't know there next move but I can find out the next time he leaves. I walked into the room where I am holding his wife.

"It's funny how your look has changed. My husband caused it, didn't he?" She asked me. She's lucky that I don't hurt woman. I want him to find me so I can take him down. "Why don't you just let me go and I will talk him down? His friends are going to find me and take you down."

"Sorry, I can't do that. You see, I am going to use you to get to your husband. No matter how many times you asked me to let you go. I know that you have a daughter but it's your choice if I leave your child without a mom or a dad." I warned her right before I leave the room.

Hetty's POV

I have a feeling that I know where Marissa is at but first I need to make sure that I can make sure that Mr. Callen is safe. I text Sam and tell him to check this location with the team but do not tell Callen the location. I wanted to make sure that he stays safe. I would explain what is going on with Marissa's case is going. I have a feeling that something is going on with the person that kidnapped her. I pulled into the driveway and Callen meets me at the door.

"Hey Hetty. Can you come and see this? I found these in my house right after my neighbor left my house. I am pretty sure that she is with the kidnapper. I have a feeling that they put this plan together. I need to go find my wife right now." Callen responded to his boss.

"I will call Deeks and Kensi to come and pick her up to find out what's going on." I informed him.

"Alright." He told me. "Now first we need to figure out what's going on with Marissa's case? I need to find her. My kids need their mom right now. They are both scared and I can't reassure them that mommy is coming back."

"I will talk to the kids and let them know that mommy is coming back. You just need to trust your team." I responded back to him. He watched me heading to the kids room so we can talk about what's going on with mommy. They had to make sure that the twins understood what happen however they wanted to make sure that the kids knew that mommy would be back.

Marissa's POV

I finally managed to get out of the chair again and finally get out of the room. I escaped from the house and run to get someone to take me to the boatshed. Sam's car finally pulled up and he had me get into his car while he went to take care of the person that kidnapped me. The guy was killed and Sam walked over to the car. We got to the boatshed and the cops questioned me about what happen before I could go home. I just wanted to be home with my husband and kids. Right after we got done with the questioning, Sam and I loaded into the car and headed to the house. I walked up to the door and smiled when I saw Lucas come into the room.

"Mommy!" He yelled as he started to run towards me. I picked him up right as Hetty and Callen walked into the room with Hayden. Hayden saw me and started to reach me. I picked her up and gave her kisses. Callen wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"I am so happy that you are home." He said to me as he gave me a kiss. We settled in for the night.

"I have something to tell you." I told him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Right before I was kidnapped, I found out that I am pregnant with another child." I revealed as he gave me a small smile and we started to make love.

Nine months later

Marissa and Callen welcomed their second son and named him Steven. He was a lot like his sister. It took Hayden a little bit of time to adjust with a new brother. Lucas made sure that he was going to help his sister adjust but since she is almost two years old tht she was going through a terrible two and he is not fond of it.

"Hayden, stop hitting mommy." Callen said as he saw his daughter hit her mother. She did it again and so he took her by the hand and put her in timeout. She needed to learn that hitting is not okay. She started to scream at her father to let her out of timeout. "No screaming."

Author Note: I hope that you like this last chapter of this storyline. Do you want to have a mother's day special? Review and let me know what you think of this and if you want a sequel. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Thank you for reading this storyline and I will see you on Tuesday for the final two chapters of NCIS:LA.


End file.
